


Le goût de l'asphalte

by Dienael



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi, Road Trips, and andrew and kevin used to hook up before neil, and by that I mean everything is the same but kandreil is a thing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: Trois voyages en voiture pour trois destinations différentes, trois fantômes du passé que l'on voudrait exorciser.





	Le goût de l'asphalte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanJosten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanJosten/gifts).



> Je voulais juste remercier Soann qui a organisé cet exchange parce que un, elle est trop cool, et que deux, mince déjà un an que les Baguettes du fandom TFC existent et ça fait super bizarre et super chaud au coeur. Evan, j'espère que ça te plaira, j'ai fait de mon mieux et désolée pour le retard !

Il y a quelque chose qui vrombit sous la peau de Kevin. C’est Neil qui le remarque en premier parce que la chose lui saute aux yeux, parce que le sourire plus factice l’agresse, parce que la plasticité de ses émotions lui rappelle les interviews, parce que la date qui approche à grands pas lui retourne l’estomac. Il y a quelque chose qui vibre dans la cage thoracique de Kevin, quelque chose d’atroce, quelque chose de près à exploser, quelque chose que la bouche de Neil contre sa nuque et les mains d’Andrew contre ses hanches n’arrive pas à apaiser. C’est Neil, qui remarque en premier. C’est Neil parce qu’il connait par coeur le détachement subtil du visage de Kevin lorsqu’il est devant des journalistes, Neil parce que le ton monocorde de sa voix le fait tressaillir, Neil parce qu’il sait que la personne au côté de qui il dort n’est qu’une façade, un prête-nom, la carcasse dans laquelle Kevin s’est réfugié pour ne pas laisser le monde l’atteindre. Il sait et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il sait et c’est Andrew qui agit finalement.

« Prends tes affaires. » Il fait tourner les clés de la voiture autour de son doigt avec une décontraction presque palpable et Neil observe la mâchoire de Kevin jouer en-dessous de sa peau. Kevin ne demande pas pourquoi. Kevin se lève, Kevin prépare, méthodique, vêtements puis livres puis bouteille d’eau et les yeux d’Andrew se rivent sur Neil, le placardent au mur, lui arrachent un sourire. Il est du voyage, lui aussi. Évidemment. Il aurait dû s’en douter. Des années à vivre sur la route lui reviennent alors qu’il plie les vêtements, un peu trop nettement, un peu trop rapidement, les entasse dans ce sac qui a connu la fuite et qui dort à présent au fond d’un placard, comme le rappel qu’il en aura peut-être besoin encore une fois un jour. Il sait que les yeux d’Andrew s’arrêtent dessus parfois. Il sait que les doigts de Kevin effleurent les lanières. Il n’arrive pas à s’en débarrasser. Pas encore. Ce jour-là, de toute façon, ce n’est pas le sujet. 

Le trajet jusqu’à la voiture est une formalité.

« Monte devant. » murmure Neil, tout bas, lorsque Kevin tend la main vers la portière arrière. Le regard qu’il lui adresse ressemble à celui d’un cerfs pris dans des phares et Neil passe ses bras autour de son cou, presse un baiser contre sa pomme d’Adam, l’affection qui déborde le temps d’une fraction de seconde avant qu’il ne fasse un pas en arrière pour se jucher sur la banquette arrière, ceinture attachée parce qu’Andrew le regarde d’un air mauvais lorsqu’il oublie, le front pressé contre la vitre.

Il y a quelque chose de fascinant dans la façon dont Kevin et Andrew valsent ensemble, quelque chose d’instinctif et d’effrayé, de déterminé et d’inquiet. Ça n’a pas été simple, au début. Pas simple parce qu’ils ont commencé comme autre chose, avant Neil, avant l’arrêt de médicaments, avant les marques violacées sur la gorge de Kevin. Ça n’a pas été simple, au début, et ça ne l’est toujours pas, parce que les relations humaines ne le sont jamais. Ça n’a pas été simple mais lorsque Neil rentre dans la chambre qu’ils partagent, Kevin dort parfois, la joue pressée contre la cuisse d’Andrew et la main pressée contre son genou comme par crainte de le rêver. Andrew n’en parle jamais. Neil ne commente pas. Le monde continue à tourner.

« Où est-ce qu’on va ? » demande finalement Kevin, quelques heures après que la voiture ait démarré, un peu trop droit contre l’appuie-tête. Dans le rétroviseur, Neil peut discerner la ligne de sa mâchoire et la tension qui l’habite. Kevin connaît déjà leur direction ; quelque chose en lui refuse de l’admettre.  
« J’ai envie de gaufres. » répond simplement Andrew.  
« Et tu as besoin de conduire jusqu’à un autre état pour ça.  
– Ma passion pour les gaufres ne connaît aucune limite. » répond Andrew, sérieux comme la mort et à l’arrière Neil éclate de rire. « Personne n’a dit qu’on allait dans un autre état. »

Sur le siège avant, Kevin se recroqueville. C’est une vision étrange, la façon dont il se fait minuscule et Neil étend la main pour effleurer ses cheveux. Il ne s’attarde pas, parce qu’il sait à quel point le moindre acte de tendresse est une révolution, parce qu’il n’est pas certain que Kevin soit en état de l’endurer. Dans le rétroviseur, Andrew croise son regard. Neil a envie de croire que les choses vont bien se passer.

Le premier jour, la côte s’étire sans s’arrêter. Kevin garde les yeux rivés sur les bordures dentelées de la terre que l’océan dévore petit à petit. Neil reste fixé sur la terre, dos aux vagues qu’il entend bruisser en contrebas. Il prend le volant, lorsqu’Andrew commence à fatiguer, reste tendu, presque perdu les pupilles sur la route, les mains presque blanches sur le volant. Les roues avalent les kilomètres. Le silence avale la voiture.

« Le marchand de glace. » souffle Kevin, et ce sont les premiers mots qu’il prononce depuis la veille, comme s’il sortait de sa stupeur, d’une longue transe, comme s’il réalisait enfin ce qui se passait, où il était, ce qu’il se passait. « Est-ce qu’on peut s’arrêter ?  
– Seulement si tu payes. » répond Neil, le sourire presque trop large alors que leurs yeux se croisent et qu’il se gare sur une place de parking.  
« Je pense que j’ai suffisamment pour trois glaces.  
– Cinq. » lance la voix d’Andrew, traînante en ensommeillée alors qu’il émerge du siège arrière, les yeux lourds de sommeil et les cheveux en bataille. « Au chocolat.  
– C’est hors de question.  
– Au citron.  
– Tu sais que ce n’est pas le problème.  
– Tout ce que je sais c’est que tu m’as réveillé. »

Il y a l’ombre d’un sourire sur le visage de Kevin, quelque chose comme du soulagement dans les épaules de Neil qui se détendent lorsque la porte claque, lorsque la main d’Andrew trouve sa nuque, lorsque son souffle effleure sa peau. Ils ne s’avoueront pas qu’ils s’inquiètent. Ils ne se diront pas que les protestations de Kevin étaient trop faibles. Ils savent déjà. C’est partout dans les yeux de Neil, partout dans la façon dont les mains d’Andrew le touchent, partout dans la façon dont il se glisse entre les sièges, le regard neutre et grave, les doigts contre sa peau.

« Oui ou non ? » Il demande et Neil ne prend pas la peine de botter en touche, se penche pour répondre, tout bas :  
« Oui. »

Il y a la bouche d’Andrew contre la sienne, l’impression que tout ira bien, l’impression qu’ils peuvent le faire. Ils ont trop traversé pour s’effondrer maintenant. Ils se sont trop agrippés pour lâcher à présent, laisser filer la main de Kevin qui semble peiner à rester dans la réalité.

« Tu continues à conduire. » lance Andrew nonchalamment en se laissant retomber dans le siège arrière lorsque Kevin revient avec quatre glaces – un compromis qui arrache un haussement de sourcil à Andrew et un rire à Neil.  
« Je ne vois pas ce qui prête à rire. » marmonne Kevin en leur collant leur pot de glace dans les mains. « Pas de cornets. » Il ajoute lorsque Neil ouvre la bouche pour protester. Le soudain accès d’autorité lui arrache un sourire et il appuie sa joue contre l’épaule de Kevin lorsqu’il se rassoit dans la voiture. Tout ira bien. Il le sait parce que leurs mains se trouvent une seconde.

Il redémarre, lorsque les glaces sont envolées. La bouche de Kevin est rougie par la framboise. Quelque chose comme un sourire tire sous sa peau. La route s’étire comme un long serpent et Andrew fait claquer ses ongles contre le plastique de la porte, absorbé par son téléphone. 

« Je sais ce que vous faites. » finit par lancer Kevin et Andrew renifle un peu dédaigneusement.  
« Bravo, Sherlock.  
– On peut rentrer.  
– Kevin.  
– On est pas obligé d’y aller.  
– C’est vrai. »

Andrew cherche les yeux de Kevin dans le rétroviseur. Kevin détourne le regard.

« C’est pour ça qu’on y va, Kevin. » souffle Neil. « Parce que pour une fois, on est pas obligé de le faire.  
– D’accord. » 

Sa voix est basse, trop basse. La voiture fait une embardée. Neil fronce les sourcils. 

Quelque part au milieu du deuxième jour, la radio est allumée. Andrew et Kevin dorment, sur la banquette arrière, les jambes emmêlées et les visages enfoncés dans des pulls qu’ils ont sorti de leur sac. Neil fredonne pour éviter de s’endormir, lui aussi, se concentre sur le soleil qui lui brûle un peu les rétines et la route qui s’éloigne petit à petit de la côte. Il a prévu un arrêt pour voir un musée absurde devant lequel ils devraient passer. Un truc de reconstitution de scènes historiques en lego que Kevin va sans doute adorer haïr qu’il a trouvé dans un guide touristique qui trainait dans la station service où il s’est arrêté pour faire le plein.

Kevin lui manque. C’est une étrange sensation parce qu’il est toujours là, endormi sur le siège arrière. C’est une étrange sensation mais c’est là, comme un puit sans fond. Son sourire lui manque, la façon qu’il a de froncer les sourcils lui manque, ses smoothies improbables et ses tics de langage, la façon dont il tend la main pour jouer avec ses doigts et sa manie de passer sa vie à chercher sur google les moindres détails dès qu’une question lui est posée. Kevin lui manque parce qu’il sait qu’il ne peut pas l’accompagner dans ce qu’il est en train de traverser, parce qu’il ne peut pas le soulager, pas l’apaiser, rien faire de plus que de conduire, encore et encore, toujours plus près. C’est suffisant, peut-être, mais ça a un goût d’inachevé, un goût de pas assez, un goût d’abandon.

Neil Josten n’a jamais été connu pour abandonner. 

Le troisième jour, Andrew embrasse Kevin. Il n’y a pas de oui ou non. Ce n’est pas le système, avec Kevin, ce n’est pas comme cela que ça fonctionne. C’est la main d’Andrew qui va chercher celle de Kevin et qui s’arrête là, qui attend, qui patiente. C’est Kevin qui ne fait pas marche arrière, c’est leurs bouches qui rentrent en contact, lentement, patiemment. Trouver quelque chose qui fonctionne pour tout le monde a été compliqué et Neil se rappelle de tous les faux départs et de toutes les barrières, de toutes les erreurs, de Kevin qui se tend et d’Andrew qui sursaute, des nuits sans fin à se demander s’ils sont assez fort pour être ensemble, assez soudés pour être trois. Ils savent faire, maintenant, et Neil regarde Kevin fondre, assis sur l’avant de la voiture alors que les mains d’Andrew se glissent dans ses cheveux, alors que leurs fronts se percutent, alors que des mots sont échangés. Il ne sait pas ce qu’ils se disent et il ne demandera pas. Il y a les choses qu’ils partagent et celles qui restent enfouies en soi, secrètes et précieuses, comme le sourire qu’adresse Kevin à Andrew cette fois-là. Pour la première fois depuis le début du voyage, Neil se sent paisible.

Ils dorment dans un motel, cette nuit-là, Andrew contre le mur et Kevin au milieu, Neil pressé de tout son long contre lui comme un plongeur à la recherche d’oxygène. Coincé entre eux, Kevin est enfin palpable, comme s’il avait cessé de se déliter quelque part entre le bras d’Andrew jeté contre sa taille et les lèvres de Neil pressées contre sa pomme d’Adam. Il ne va pas bien mais personne ne le lui demande, à ce moment-là.

« On dirait que tu sors de The Walking Dead. » plaisante Neil à voix basse, au milieu de la nuit, alors que les phares d’une voiture éclairent le visage de Kevin à travers les stores mal fixés de la chambre.  
« Interdiction de continuer à regarder. » ronchonne ce dernier en enfonçant un doigt au creux de ses côtes. « Sinon je te fais courir des douzaines de tours de terrain.  
– C’est moi le capitaine.  
– Est-ce que j’ai l’air de m’en soucier ?  
– Tu t’en soucieras plus quand ce sera toi qui te retrouvera à faire des tas de tours de terrain.  
– Votre fascination malsaine pour la course et la sueur devient ennuyeuse passée deux heures du matin. » les interrompt la voix d’Andrew qui colle une main en plein dans la figure de Neil pour le faire taire. « C’est moi qui lui ai fait regarder The Walking Dead.  
– Tu feras des tours de terrain aussi. » marmonne Kevin, les yeux mi-clos.  
« Dans tes rêves.  
– Dans les miens aussi. » marmonne Neil, la voix toujours étouffée par la paume de la main d’Andrew contre son visage.  
« Je vous déteste. »

Tout bas, Kevin rit et, Andrew collé contre son dos et Neil roulé en boule contre son torse, même à des centaines de kilomètre de la Caroline du Sud, ils sont chez eux.

Le lendemain, Andrew reprend le volant et Kevin lit, les genoux appuyés contre le dossier du siège avant où Neil s’agite. C’est étrange, de passer des heures en voiture sans se sentir poursuivi, étrange d’être dans une voiture et d’être presque détendu, étrange de fredonner au rythme de la musique et de fermer les yeux, heureux, lorsque les doigts de Kevin se pressent contre son crâne pour le calmer. Ce n’est pas lui qui devrait être anxieux. Pas lui qui devrait chercher nerveusement chaque panneau. Pas lui, mais lui tout de même, parce que Kevin est une part de lui, une part d’eux, une part du bonheur qu’il a douloureusement fait jaillir de sa vie.

« On est bientôt arrivé. » lâche Andrew et Kevin hoche de la tête, lentement.  
« Je sais. »

Neil sait, lui aussi. Il connaît l’endroit, il a vu les photos, déterré les archives. Il se souvient, lui, des articles de presse sur l’accident de voiture de Kayleigh Day, il a vu, lui, les photos du cimetière et la silhouette déjà trop esseulée de Kevin, les serres de Tetsuji pressée contre son épaule et Riko, trop droit, planté un peu plus loin. Neil sait, lui, et peut-être qu’Andrew le sait aussi, parce qu’il a feuilleté, parce qu’il a regardé ou parce que Kevin a peut-être tout déversé, un soir, bien avant que Neil n’arrive dans leur vie, les mains crispées sur les montants du lit et Andrew à cheval sur ses cuisses, quelque part avant Thea et avant Neil, quelque part avant qu’ils ne se retrouvent une nouvelle fois, se fracassent les uns contre les autres. 

Il y a une place libre, à côté de l’entrée du cimetière. Les doigts d’Andrew se crispent une seconde autour du volant.

« Passe devant. » Il intime à Kevin qui incline la tête sur le côté. Il ne répond pas, évidemment, et il s’extirpe de la voiture, allume une cigarette, marche, allers-retours presque anxieux alors que Kevin se contorsionne pour arriver sur le siège conducteur, les genoux pressés presque comiquement contre le volant.

« Je me demande comment vous faites pour survivre en étant si près du sol. » Il râle, sans oser toucher aux réglages du siège.  
« C’est l’esprit de contradiction. » Il sourit, lorsque Kevin se penche pour l’embrasser, ferme les yeux une seconde, profite.  
« Peut-être que je devrais vous coller sur mes épaules, un de chaque côté.  
– Tu aurais les deux pires conseillers du monde, si tu fais ça.  
– J’y survivrais. » Il reste silencieux, une seconde, embrasse la paume de la main de Neil lorsqu’il passe ses doigts contre sa mâchoire. « Je ne me souviens plus de ma mère, tu sais. »

Neil ferme les yeux, se laisse bercer par la voix de Kevin, par les mains qui se glissent dans ses cheveux et par le contact familier des cicatrices de ses mains contre celles de son visage. Kevin ne se souvient pas de sa mère quand c’est peut-être la seule qui aurait dû être remémorée, loin de Mary, loin de Tilda, loin de tous ces fantômes qui ont été appelé mère et qui peuplent le cerveau d’Andrew.

« Elle avait une jolie voix. » murmure tout bas Neil. « Il y a des interviews d’elle qui existent.  
– Vraiment ?  
– Oui. »

Il ouvre les yeux, parce que la porte de la voiture s’ouvre, parce que le poids familier de la main d’Andrew se glisse contre sa nuque, parce qu’il sait que son autre main se trouve contre celle de Kevin. C’est l’odeur de nicotine qui lui arrache un sourire, l’air frais qui gifle son visage. Il se demande combien de temps ils peuvent tenir là, tous les trois, des statues dans une voiture beaucoup trop chère, des êtres humains que la vie a tenté de réduire en lambeaux et qui continuent d’exister malgré tous les points de suture, malgré tout le sang versé.

« Allons-y. » soupire Kevin, la voix rauque et l’air déterminé. « J’ai besoin de la voir. »

Il n’y a rien à dire, rien à ajouter.  
Lorsque Kevin se penche pour déposer un coquelicot sur le marbre depuis longtemps scellé, Neil se promet de ne jamais le lâcher.

*  
**

Neil est la personne la plus énervante du monde. C’est une conclusion qu’a tiré Andrew le jour où il lui a expédié une raquette dans l’estomac et tous les jours qui ont suivi après cela. Ce sont des petites choses, qui exaspèrent Andrew, la façon qu’il a de pianoter sur sa raquette d’exy et l’air qu’il a dans les yeux lorsqu’il le regarde, la couleur de ses cheveux éparpillés contre l’épaule de Kevin et la façon dont il ne recule jamais. Neil est exaspérant, prévisible et imprévisible tout à la fois, horripilant, insupportable, familier et lorsqu’il se réveille, ce matin-là, Andrew n’a pas besoin qu’il prononce un mot pour savoir que quelque chose ne va pas. Neil ne dit rien et c’est peut-être ce qui l’alarme le plus, Neil s’extirpe de l’étreinte de Kevin, Neil effleure sa cheville lorsqu’il dépasse le canapé, marche mécaniquement vers la cuisine, le regard lointain, les yeux perdus dans une dimension où Andrew a peur de ne pas réussir à l’atteindre. Il y a trop de fantômes dans la tête de Neil pour savoir celui qui vient le hanter ce jour-là, trop de macchabés, trop de pertes et Andrew hausse un sourcil machinalement lorsque Neil vient finalement le rejoindre sur le canapé, une tasse de café serrée entre les mains. Du bout des doigts, il pianote contre l’arrondi de son épaule, relève les yeux lorsque Kevin arrive, les yeux encore explosé par le sommeil et les cheveux en désordre. Il ne dit rien lorsqu’il s’installe au sol, l’arrière du crâne pressé contre les genoux de Neil, se détend légèrement lorsque Neil tend la main pour les glisser dans les cheveux noirs qui chatouillent sa peau nue.

« Ta mère ne reviendra pas. » lâche finalement Andrew et c’est un pavé dans la mare qui fait redresser la tête de Neil, les yeux trop grands et écarquillés, le corps tendu, comme prêt à fuir. Il attend que le premier réflexe passe. Il attend que Neil force son corps à se détendre, il attend de ne plus être une menace. Il patiente, paisible, tranquille. Ils se connaissent, maintenant. Il sait comment fonctionne Neil, la plupart du temps, se laisse surprendre le reste du temps. Neil ne le surprend pas, cette fois-là.

« Je sais. » Il répond, la mâchoire serrée et les doigts crispés dans les cheveux de Kevin.  
« Pourtant tu l’attends.  
– Je ne-  
– Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu sursautes dès qu’une voiture passe devant la tour. » Il fixe Neil qui semble perdre de ses couleurs, cligne des yeux, tranquillement. « Elle ne viendra pas.  
– Elle est morte, Andrew. Je sais. »

Neil ne comprend pas ce qu’il essaye de dire ou fait exprès de ne pas comprendre mais Kevin se retourne, toujours assis au sol et attrape la tasse de café qui tremble dangereusement entre ses mains pour la poser au sol. C’est fascinant, de les regarder interagir, de regarder l’extrême soin avec lequel Kevin touche Neil, la façon dont ses doigts se pressent à peine contre sa peau et la façon dont Neil y répond. Il regarde les mains de Kevin qui vont presser les cuisses de Neil, gentiment, qui dessinent du pouce les muscles tendus sous sa peau, son corps prêt à fuir, prêt à courir, prêt à s’échapper. Andrew sait que Neil ne partira pas. Andrew sait aussi à quels endroits arrêter d’enfoncer pour éviter de le pousser trop âprement dans ses retranchements. Il ouvre la bouche, pour répondre, mais c’est Kevin qui le prend de court, Kevin qui désamorce la situation.

« Personne ne t’arrachera à nous. » 

C’est une assurance dont Andrew manque, parfois, lorsqu’il pense à la famille de Neil et aux Moriyama, lorsqu’il pense à Baltimore, lorsqu’il pense à ses doigts contre la gorge de Kevin et à la peur débilitante qu’il a ressenti. C’est une assurance qu’il ne peut pas fournir, pas aussi facilement. Il peut dire qu’il tuera quiconque le fera mais pas que personne n’y arrivera. Il peut dire qu’il se battra crocs et griffes sortis, qu’il écrasera quiconque se dressera entre Neil et lui mais pas qu’il arrivera à empêcher qu’on ne lui enlève. Il peut plein de choses mais pas mentir lorsqu’il doute, pas mentir tout court et Kevin lui sourit, paisiblement, cligne des yeux comme pour communiquer dans un langage secret, quelque chose qui voudrait dire « Je sais », quelque chose qui voudrait dire « Je ne mens pas », quelque chose qui voudrait dire « Tout va bien se passer ». Dans ses bras, Neil semble réapprendre à respirer, les doigts enfoncés douloureusement dans le canapé et le hochement de tête sec. Andrew ne dit rien. Pas tout de suite. Pas maintenant. Il se contente d’être là, en silence, ferme les yeux lorsque la main de Kevin s’enroule gentiment autour de sa cheville, à peine une pression pour lui dire qu’il est prêt à les rattraper. 

C’est un exercice compliqué d’être Josten, Day et Minyard et d’être ensemble. C’est un exercice de jonglage et d’acceptation, de lutte et de réconfort, de mauvais jours et de silences, de mauvaises nuits et de délicatesse. Parfois, Andrew se demande s’ils s’en sortiront. Ça ne dure jamais longtemps mais c’est là, à l’arrière de son crâne, Kevin et son besoin pathologique d’image publique, Kevin et ses traumas, Kevin et les regards qu’ils jettent parfois aux bouteilles qui passent à proximité, Neil et son regard vers le lointain, Neil qui arrête de bouger mais qui pourrait être rattrapé, Neil qui se crispe lorsqu’il sent une odeur de brûlé, lui, et c’est plus difficile, lui, et il ne veut pas y penser, lui, et il sait ce qui cloche chez lui, connaît les obstacles qu’il pourrait dresser, les trous dans lesquels il pourrait sombrer. Il s’est appris avec une précision chirurgicale, le corps ouvert sur la table d’autopsie des mains d’autrui. C’est quelque chose qui ne s’efface pas. Il appuie sa joue contre le sommet du crâne de Neil, glisse ses doigts entre les siens.

« Préparez vos affaires. » murmure tout doucement Kevin et Andrew plisse les yeux. « On va à la mer. » 

La plupart du temps, Kevin est un homme de structure. C’est Neil, qui vient renverser les choses, bousculer les plannings, Neil qui bouleverse tout, Neil qui annihile les automatismes douloureux. C’est une surprise, mais de celles qu’Andrew déteste. C’est une surprise qu’il accueille avec quelque chose comme de l’affection, comme de la tendresse, des sentiments qu’il refuse d’évoquer à voix haute mais auxquels il pense, parfois, lorsqu’il n’arrive pas à dormir et que Kevin ronfle, lorsque Neil s’agite dans son sommeil et enfouit ses pieds gelés contre les siens, lorsqu’ils le regardent comme ça et qu’il n’arrive pas à répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il est moins aiguisé, depuis quelques temps. Ça s’est produit quelque part entre son départ de Palmetto et l’appartement qu’ils ont acheté tous les trois, quelque part au milieu des soirées à regarder le ciel assis sur la terrasse, quelque part entre les avions qu’il ne voulait pas prendre mais qu’il a pris quand même parce que quelqu’un l’attendait à l’autre bout du voyage. Tout n’est pas parfait, loin de là. Mais tout n’est pas plus compliqué non plus.

Sur le canapé, Neil cligne des yeux, le regard focalisé sur Kevin.  
Dix minutes plus tard, ils se tiennent debout sur la place de parking qui leur est réservé.

« Est-ce que tu comptes conduire ma voiture, Kevin ? » lance Andrew en haussant un sourcil et c’est une pique, une habitude, parce que si Kevin avait voulu il aurait demandé, parce que s’il avait demandé, Andrew aurait dit oui.  
« Absolument pas. Tu conduis. Tu sais où on va. »

Il a deviné. Neil sait aussi, parce que le sac qu’il tient serré entre ses doigts est une relique, parce que les sutures qui servent de coutures ont depuis des années lâchées, parce qu’il était caché au fond d’un placard, jusque là, les affaires qu’il contenait soigneusement enfermée dans le coffre de leur appartement. L’air est électrique et Andrew crucifie Neil du regard. Il attend un signe, un geste, quelque chose qui ôte du visage de Neil l’horrible détermination qui le recouvre, la résolution absurde que quelque chose d’horrible va arriver, que quelque chose de terrible va se produire.

« Je conduis. » Il finit par articuler, la mâchoire crispée et les sourcils froncés. Andrew pourrait lutter. Andrew pourrait pousser. Andrew pourrait dire non mais Andrew ne se bat pas contre des moulins à vent, mais Andrew ne mène pas des luttes perdues d’avance. Sans frémir, il presse les clés contre la paume de sa main avant de se diriger vers le siège passager. 

Neil ne lâche pas la route du regard. Neil ne lâche pas le volant. Neil semble être figé dans le temps.

Andrew se demande s’il reconnaît les paysages, s’il revoit les images, si l’odeur du sang a envahi son nez, s’il revit encore et encore des souvenirs qu’il pensait oubliés. Il ne pose pas la question. Il demandera plus tard, peut-être, ou peut-être qu’il laissera Kevin le faire, moins abrupt mais tout aussi direct, moins de barbelé autour des mots qu’il emploie. La côte s’étire sur le flanc de la voiture comme une longue cicatrice bleue. Le chemin qu’ils empruntent semble ne pas avoir été foulé depuis des années. 

« Abram. » Il souffle, lorsque la voiture fait une embardée de trop et que le crâne de Kevin manque de s’encastrer dans le toit de la voiture. « La plage ne s’enfuiera pas. » 

Peut-être que Neil, lui, se fera engloutir par Nathaniel. Peut-être que c’est ça, la fin du voyage, parce que la voiture s’arrête parce que le front de Neil s’appuie contre la volant, parce qu’à l’arrière de la voiture, Kevin s’agite, se penche, ne le touche pas mais se rapproche, pour être à proximité. C’est Andrew qui bouge en premier, Andrew dont les doigts trouvent la nuque de Neil, Andrew qui presse, un peu trop fort, juste pour lui rappeler, pour lui souffler. Neil Abram Josten, striker phare de l’équipe d’Atlanta. Neil Abram Josten, joueur le plus rapide des équipes d’exy américaine. Neil Abram Josten, terreur des interviewer. Neil Abram Josten, Neil Abram Josten, Neil Abram Josten et son corps qui se relâche, brutalement, qui glisse et qui s’affaisse, s’écroule contre Andrew.

Il n’y a pas de larmes. Ils ne sont pas de ceux qui pleurent, ils sont de ceux qui endurent et qui craquent, qui se fissurent, qui implosent, qui attendent patiemment l’explosion qu’ils ont déclenché. Il n’y a pas de larmes mais il y a les murmures de Kevin, qui presse un baiser contre ses cheveux, des mots qui n’en sont pas vraiment, une litanie, lente et paisible, qui dit je t’aime, qui dit tu es là, qui dit tu existes, qui dit tout va bien. Andrew ne comprend pas ce que fait Kevin, parce que Kevin ne le réconforte pas comme ça, parce que Kevin sait comment négocier les limites d’Andrew, parce que Kevin fait ça avec un naturel déconcertant. Ce n’est pas de la niaiserie, jamais, parce que Neil a la langue acérée mais que Kevin est incapable de sensiblerie, parce que les mots de Kevin sont des vérités inébranlables lorsqu’il les leur adresse, parce que Kevin a toujours un but, une motivation, quelque chose qui le dirige, quelque chose qui le fait agir. 

Lorsque les mains de Neil glissent du volant, Andrew sort de la voiture, délaisse ses chaussures et ses chaussettes sur le sable pour aller ouvrir la porte du conducteur, saisir la main de Neil, le laisser s’extirper de la voiture. Ils ne sont pas au bout. Ils ne touchent pas à la fin. Il reste quelques pas, quelques mètres, les vagues contre les chevilles et l’air marin qui leur fouette le visage.

« C’était là. » Les pieds de Neil sont plantés dans le sable et il se laisse tomber au sol. 

C’était là, il dit, comme si c’était une évidence, comme si le sable n’avait pas bougé, comme si la mer n’avait rien emporté. C’était là et il se tient sur la tombe que sa mère n’a jamais eu, de la poussière d’os dans un sac en toile, enterrée à jamais dans le sable. C’était là et le silence entre eux est épais, presque étouffant, épaules contre épaules à regarder le soleil couchant, la joue de Neil appuyée sur l’épaule d’Andrew et sa main fermement serrée dans celle de Kevin. Dans le sable, une cigarette brûle sans être fumée.

Lorsqu’ils repartent, des heures plus tard, un sac en toile reste posé sur le sable mouillé.

*  
**

De l’autre côté de la route, la carcasse fumante d’une voiture gît, encastrée dans un camion. Le visage soigneusement inexpressif, Andrew garde le silence. Ce n’est pas inhabituel. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qui aurait dû attirer son attention. C’est quelque chose qu’il aurait dû balayer du revers de la main, en réalité, mais après plus de dix ans passés à ses côtés, Kevin reconnaît les signes, prévoit les embardées. Ce n’est pas évident, pas tout le temps, pas souvent, mais ils sont tous les trois et les épaules d’Andrew sont habituellement moins tendues, mais ils sont tous les trois et la froideur de ses traits n’a rien d’habituel cette fois-là. Neil aurait sans doute posé une question. Neil aurait posé la bonne question, en réalité, aurait troqué une vérité contre une autre, aurait fait quelque chose qui aurait provoqué un déclic chez Andrew mais Neil dort, cette fois-là, le bras en écharpe à cause d’un joueur trop agressif et les paupières alourdies par les anti-douleurs, le visage encore coloré de bleus. Il pourrait le réveiller, faire ça discrètement, il pourrait appuyer sur sa cheville ou bien se retourner pour embrasser la main qui reste distraitement posée contre le siège passager. Il pourrait mais il ne le fait pas, parce qu’ils sont trois, dans cette relation, parce qu’ils ont négocié chaque tournant ensemble, parce qu’il ne s’y prend pas de la même façon mais qu’il sait aussi comment réconforter Andrew.

« Réconfort » n’est peut-être pas le bon mot mais c’est ce qui s’en rapproche le plus. C’est le chocolat chaud préparé au milieu de la nuit avec le lait le plus crémeux et le chocolat le plus riche qu’il ait pu trouvé, c’est sa main ouverte entre eux deux lorsqu’ils regardent la télé et les doigts d’Andrew qui viennent les effleurer, c’est des mois à réapprendre lentement à se toucher, à réapprendre les contours et les limites, c’est la bouche d’Andrew pressée contre son cou, c’est Kevin qui dort la tête sur ses genoux, c’est plein de petites choses, plein de trois fois rien, des années à s’apprivoiser, à faire plier les difficultés, à guérir, des années à s’aimer sans avoir besoin de le nommer. « Réconfort » n’est peut-être pas le bon mot mais Kevin n’est pas certain qu’il y ait quelque chose de suffisamment puissant pour en parler.

« Kevin. » Son prénom roule hors des lèvres d’Andrew et il relève la tête, croise son regard. Il ne bat pas des cils, se contente d’hocher de la tête, pour l’inciter à parler, à continuer. « On ne rentre pas. »

Ce n’est pas une surprise, pas vraiment, mais Andrew le fixe comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’il l’arrête. Dans d’autres circonstances, il aurait peut-être parlé d’entraînement et d’exy, dans d’autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute évoqué les chats, les plantes, l’appartement, dans d’autres circonstances, peut-être qu’il aurait ouvert la porte pour batailler avec Andrew, parce qu’il n’y a rien qu’Andrew aime plus qu’un échange de pique et que Kevin se prête à l’exercice avec joie à chaque fois. Cette fois-ci, il ne le fait pas. Il ne le fait pas parce qu’Andrew n’est pas en train d’essayer de l’agacer, parce qu’Andrew parle d’une voix trop plate, parce qu’il guette quelque chose que Kevin n’arrive pas à cerner.

« J’appelle Dan pour qu’elle continue à passer nourrir les chats. » Il répond simplement et Andrew fronce les sourcils. Ce n’est pas de la contrariété, c’est autre chose, de la perplexité, peut-être, quelque chose de fugace et d’inédit qui fait pencher à Kevin la tête sur le côté. « Où est-ce qu’on va ?  
– Je ne sais pas encore. »

Le fait qu’Andrew s’autorise une porte de sortie l’inquiète plus que le reste, s’il doit se montrer honnête. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, ça ne ressemble pas à la façon dont il lance des vérités tranchantes ou même à la façon qu’il a de relever le menton, ça ne ressemble pas à sa façon de ne reculer devant rien. Ça ne lui ressemble pas et c’est pour ça que Kevin n’insiste pas, le téléphone collé contre l’oreille à écouter Dan accepter sans problème de passer chez eux, pour ça qu’il le laisse tranquille lorsqu’ils se garent sur le parking d’une station service et qu’il s’éloigne pour s’allumer une cigarette, point rougeoyant dans la nuit.

« On va chez Aaron ? » marmonne la voix embuée par le sommeil de Neil, quelques minutes plus tard. « J’ai reconnu les panneaux.  
– Je ne crois pas. » Il n’en sait rien, en réalité, et il n’est pas certain qu’Andrew en sache plus que lui, au final. « Tu as mal ?  
– Je survivrai. » 

Ce n’est pas un oui, mais c’est suffisant et il serre la main valide de Neil entre ses mains, le regard rivé sur la braise qui flamboie au loin. Il sursaute presque lorsque Neil bouge, se penche, presse ses doigts sur la radio pour lancer une musique. Les gestes sont lents et désorganisés mais la braise avance vers eux et la porte s’ouvre, mais le visage à présent fermement exaspéré d’Andrew apparaît dans l’habitacle. 

« La personne sur le siège arrière n’a aucun droit sur la musique.  
– Je suis blessé, ce qui me donne une dérogation.  
– J’aimerais savoir qui a décidé ça.  
– Kevin. Le jour où il a réussi à te faire mettre des émissions historiques à la radio parce qu’il était stressé par son opération des dents de sagesse. »

Kevin hausse les épaules lorsqu’Andrew plisse les yeux dans sa direction, baisse le son de la musique d’un geste tranquille de la main que ni Neil, ni Andrew n’ose stopper.

« Dans tous les cas. » reprend Neil, toujours tordu dans une position qui doit être particulièrement désagréable. « Allons manger quelque chose. Je suis affamé. »

Kevin sait que ce n’est sans doute pas le cas, parce que Neil a les yeux fixés sur Andrew. Kevin sait que c’est sa façon à lui de s’assurer qu’il va bien, que la musique n’était là que pour attirer son attention, le piquer au vif, le ramener vers eux. Andrew le sait aussi, probablement, parce qu’il se rassoit au volant, renverse la tête en arrière pour regarder Neil avant de darder ses yeux vers Kevin.

« Il y a un hotel, dans la ville à côté. » Il pianote du bout des doigts sur le volant. « Il y a un service d’étage. J’ai réservé une chambre. »

Il y a quelque chose de doux dans les rides qui se dessinent au coin de ses yeux, quelque chose de presque affectueux et Neil se penche pour embrasser sa tempe avant de se rasseoir pour boucler sa ceinture.

« Je peux attendre jusque là. » Il tranche, l’air juste de celui qui vient de prendre une décision déchirante. Il tire la langue à Kevin, lorsque ce dernier roule des yeux, rit tout bas, avant de laisser sa tête retomber contre la vitre de la voiture. « Réveillez-moi, quand on arrive.  
– Et rater la chance de dormir sans que tu t’accapares toutes les couvertures ? » raille Kevin, un sourire un peu trop confiant sur les lèvres. « Jamais. »

Le doigt d’honneur qui lui fait office de réponse lui arrache un rire. Le battement de cil d’Andrew dans sa direction fait rater à son coeur un battement. Le vrombissement du moteur trace dans le silence des volutes apaisants. 

Ils ne réveillent pas Neil lorsqu’ils arrivent, finalement. Kevin le soulève, laisse Andrew récupérer les clés, se glisse à sa suite dans les couloirs. La chambre est immense, presque trop et il dépose Neil sur le lit avant de défaire ses chaussures, de rabattre la couverture sur lui. Il se réveillera dans quelques heures, sans aucun doute, mais pas tout de suite, pas alors qu’Andrew s’approche de Kevin lentement, alors qu’il tend les mains vers lui. Kevin ne bouge pas, arrête de respirer, en réalité, comme pour ne pas alerter Andrew, éviter de l’effrayer. Ses mains se referment sur son pull, une seconde, deux, avant qu’Andrew ne se laisse tomber contre lui, le front pressé contre son épaule et les mains serrées dans les replis du tissu.

« Tu peux mettre tes bras autour de mes épaules. » Il murmure, doucement, et Kevin s'exécute, le menton pressé contre le sommet de son crâne et les yeux rivés sur les lumières de la ville qui se projettent dans la pièce à travers la baie vitrée. Andrew reste immobile, en apparence, mais il sent ses muscles se relâcher, un à un, comme si c’était un effort conscient, quelque chose qu’il ordonne à son corps de réaliser. C’est probablement le cas et il frotte le bout de ses doigts contre son épaule, écoute le soupir qu’il laisse échapper, tout bas. Il n’a pas besoin de parler, pas cette fois-là, parce qu’Andrew écoute le battement de son coeur et que c’est suffisant parce que les choses retournent à leur place dans le silence paisible de la chambre.

« Vous devriez venir au lit. » lance la voix de Neil, plus tard. Ils n’ont pas bougé et Neil ne commente pas, laisse les choses se faire. C’est mieux comme ça, pense Kevin, et il se déshabille avant de grimper dans le lit, penche la tête sur le côté lorsqu’Andrew se fait une place entre eux deux. Ça n’arrive presque jamais mais ça arrive parfois, lorsque les nuits sont trop dures, lorsque la peur revient le poignarder dans le ventre, lorsque les murs sont moins sûrs que les corps de ses amants. Ça n’arrive presque jamais mais ils savent quoi faire dans ce genre de cas, château fort de corps autour d’Andrew qui fait mine de ne pas les voir. 

« Aaron a décidé d’aller voir Tilda. » Il y a quelque chose d’épais dans la voix d’Andrew qui fronce les sourcils, prend soin d’avoir l’air le plus neutre possible. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tous avec ça. »

C’est faux ; Andrew sait. Andrew sait parce qu’il a vu le visage décomposé de Neil sur cette plage, des années auparavant, parce qu’il a vu Kevin pleurer la mort de Riko. Andrew sait mais refuse de l’admettre, parce qu’il est difficile d’accepter de voir les gens que l’on aime pleurer des êtres qui les ont écorchés. Andrew sait et Andrew est sur le point de prendre une décision. C’est partout dans la façon avec laquelle il caresse les cicatrices de la main de Kevin, partout dans la façon dont sa main libre semble manipuler une cigarette invisible, partout dans la façon dont il s’est réfugié là, dans ce lit anonyme où il peut être qui il veut, entouré par Neil et Kevin qui le connaissent autant qu’il est possible de connaître quelqu’un.

« Dan peut s’occuper des chats pendant quelques jours. » Neil relève les yeux lorsque Kevin parle et il lui sourit, tranquille. « Ça nous laisse de la marge pour voyager un peu.  
– Ce qui veut dire ? »

Il y a une tension palpable dans l’air et Neil presse un baiser contre l’épaule d’Andrew, à peine un contact, juste assez pour lui rappeler qu’il n’est pas sur un terrain miné.

« On peut aller où tu as envie d’aller. » 

Kevin n’a pas besoin d’expliciter. Andrew hoche de la tête, presque sec, ferme les yeux. Ils restent immobiles, un instant, déplace lentement un bras pour éteindre la lumière. Il profite du laps de temps avant qu’Andrew ne s’endorme pour s’installer, un bras sous la tête et un sourire sur les lèvres lorsque Neil lui adresse un regard épuisé mais heureux, les paupières mi-closes. 

Le lendemain, c’est Andrew qui le réveille, perché à cheval sur ses hanches et les lèvres pincées. La vision pourrait le faire rire s’il n’était pas si tôt et il ouvre les bras, laisse Andrew s’allonger sur lui, le visage contre sa gorge et les pieds mélangés aux siens, presse une main au milieu de son dos, la laisse là lorsqu’Andrew hoche de la tête.

« Je sais où on va. » Il dit et Kevin tend l’oreille pour écouter l’eau qui coule dans la salle de bain, se demande une seconde si Neil a pensé à mettre un sac plastique autour de son bras. Sans doute pas. Il frissonne parce que la bouche d’Andrew se presse contre son cou, sourit, lorsqu’il roule pour s’éloigner. Il a l’air plus stable, moins chancelant, il a l’air solide, moins éthéré et Kevin se dit que ça va aller, qu’ils vont faire en sorte que ça aille, en tout cas, comme ils l’ont toujours fait, comme ils ont appris à le faire.

« On a même pas pu profiter du room service. » fait remarquer Neil, presque trois heures après qu’ils aient pris la voiture. Il rit, lorsque Kevin lui balance un bouquin, rit de plus belle lorsqu’Andrew croise son regard dans le rétroviseur. C’est étrange et apaisant de l’entendre rire comme ça, relaxant de le voir réveillé et même la posture d’Andrew semble moins tendue, moins crispée, comme s’ils étaient finalement retombé sur leurs pieds.

« C’est là. » annonce Andrew lorsqu’il s’arrête abruptement au milieu d’une petite route. Kevin n’est pas sûr de l’endroit où ils se trouvent mais il sait ce qui s’est produit là, sur cette portion de macadam qui n’a l’air de rien, au milieu de nulle part. Il n’a pas besoin qu’Andrew le dise, pas besoin qu’il le formule, il a juste besoin de regarder la posture de ses mains sur le volant et la façon dont il serre les dents. C’est une évidence, c’est beaucoup trop clair, beaucoup trop évident et il ferme les yeux, une seconde, pour lui donner de l’intimité, les rouvre lorsqu’il sent l’air bouger, Neil se hisser sur ses genoux parce que la conversation est trop grave pour être menée de dos.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? » Il demande, et Kevin pense que c’est une question stupide, une seconde, crispe ses doigts sur le t-shirt de Neil lorsqu’Andrew tourne la tête dans leur direction, affûté comme un couteau. 

« Jamais. » Il répond et Neil hoche de la tête, un mouvement presque abrupt dans le soleil brûlant de l’après-midi. Le bitume semble luire sous les rayons et, pendant une minute, Kevin se demande si Andrew a cessé de respirer. Il suffit d’une seconde pour qu’il reprenne vie, inspire profondément comme un plongeur qu’on aurait privé d’oxygène un long moment, redémarre. « Retourne t’asseoir, abruti. » 

C’est le manque de conviction dans sa voix, qui arrache un sourire à Neil, le manque d’acidité, le manque de cruauté et Andrew attend d’avoir entendu le clic familier de la ceinture de sécurité pour redémarrer, laisser derrière eux l’endroit, exorciser du bout des roues le bitume. Lorsque Kevin appuie sur l’autoradio, Andrew monte le son. Leurs doigts s’effleurent et, Kevin en est presque certain, dans le contre-jour, Andrew lui sourit. Neil chante faux, à l’arrière, la fenêtre ouverte et le bras tendu comme pour attraper le vent.

Dans la maserati noire, aucun fantôme ne peut plus les rattraper.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez me retrouver à [glkprminyard.tumblr.com](http://glkprminyard.tumblr.com) si vous voulez !


End file.
